What Do You Want to Do?
by timewalker05
Summary: Sarah asks Chuck a simple question: What do you want to do?


WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?

Chuck sighed. Who would have thought that the hardest part of living a double life was that he would realize that his 'real life' – his Buy More life – was even more excruciatingly boring than he had imagined? It had been almost a week since their last mission. If one more blue haired old lady came in and asked…

His train of thought was suddenly and violently derailed by an angelic vision: Sarah Walker, his handler and cover girlfriend, was looking positively stunning in her cute, girl-next-door Orange Orange uniform. Of course, Sarah Walker looked positively stunning in a torn and dirty cocktail dress, soaked to the skin, with her mascara running (and he knew of what he spoke).

He came out from behind the Nerd Herd counter and met her halfway down the aisle.

"Hi Sweetie," she said, her smile bright enough to cut through the gloom of a thousand days of Nerd Herd desk duty. She leaned in and stood on her tip-toes to lightly brush her lips against his. Suddenly, his Nerd Herd uniform felt much too warm.

She held up a cup. "I brought you some frozen yogurt. Our new flavor: Banana Blast."

He took the cup and smiled back at her. "Thank you… Sweetie." He glanced around nervously. He still wasn't terribly comfortable with P.D.A., especially in front of his fellow Buy More employees. He lifted the cup and awkwardly took a little lick. In doing so, he accidently tilted the cup too far forward and left a little dot of yellow yogurt on the end of his nose.

He crossed his eyes, trying to look down at the cold spot. Sarah laughed, the sound like the tinkling of heavenly bells. She reached up, slid her finger slowly down his nose, and then slowly and sensuously licked the yogurt off the end of her finger. "Mmmm," she said playfully. "Banana Chuck."

Chuck quickly set the cup of yogurt on a nearby shelf before he accidently crushed it. He started to reply, stopped, cleared his throat, started again, cleared his throat again, and finally managed to squeak, "So… Ahem…" He managed to drop his voice an octave. "So. Is there a mission or something?"

Sarah took his hand and swung it back and forth. "No," she said, a pleasant lilt to her voice. "I just haven't seen you for a couple days and…" she leaned in close to whisper into his ear… "I think it would be good for our cover if we went out tonight." She leaned back and smiled at him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Why, sure Sweetie," he said, his words stilted and a little too loud, like a bad actor reading off a cue card. "We can go out tonight, if you want."

Sarah swung his hand again. The lilt had returned to her voice. "So what do you want to do, Chuck?"

Chuck reached over and slipped his hand behind her waist and then quickly pulled her close. Sarah gasped. He leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, his voice smooth as twelve year old scotch. "What do I want to do?" he asked. "I want to hold you in my arms until the stars burn out and grow cold. I want to trail kisses down your neck until I reach the sweet curve of your breasts."

Sarah gave a little gasp of surprise, but didn't pull away. Emboldened, Chuck pulled her closer and continued. "I want to carry you away to a secret place where I can have you all to myself. I want to peel the clothes from your body and slowly run my hands over your silky skin."

Sarah was flushed now, and her breath was coming in short gasps. He lowered his mouth closer until his hot breath tickled her ear. "I want to make love to you until the dawn. I want to show you such exquisite pleasure that you're left breathless and weak and even then I want to bring you again to the heights of such ecstasy that all the rest of your life will seem a pale imitation of the fullness you will have known from my ministrations."

Sarah swooned in his arms.

"Chuck. Chuck!" Sarah said, puzzled at his odd grin and the strange light in his eyes. "Didn't you hear me? I asked what you wanted to do tonight."

"Oh, um, I don't know," Chuck said, snapping out of his reverie. "I guess we could try that Thai restaurant and then maybe catch that new Sandra Bullock flick."

Sarah smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Sounds like a date," she said. "Pick you up at seven?"

"Um, yeah, seven," Chuck replied.

He watched her turn and walk away, and then he sighed, picked up his frozen yogurt, and walked back to the Nerd Herd desk.

"Someday," he muttered as he settled back onto his stool.


End file.
